Blood Marked
by Black Winter Cat
Summary: Hatake Kakashi lives in New York, life is just still and lonely...until the phone rings and next thing he knows is that he is followed by someone and bullets are flying next to his head. Now he must find the truth about the past as he becomes an assassin
1. A story like no other

Another night in New York, the city who never sleeps they call it, always the sound of cars everywhere, people who walks on the stony street. Maybe the metallic sound of hoof from the police horses sometimes.

Kakashi looked out at the city; the light from the buildings was like stars in the blackness.  
This was now the life he lived, alone in a big apartment with 5 rooms and one stair leading up to a small floor that reached over one third of his living room, no walls or rails on the end, so he could see down to the second floor if he wanted to.

Most of all the room´s walls were white but some were covered in dark tree, just for the environment so that he wouldn´t go nuts with all the white around him day in and day out.  
The balcony was his favorite place; he lived high enough for the cold wind to hit his body, and tonight was the perfect wind, a calm wind.

Well, now how do you get an apartment like this one in a big city like this one,  
well first: He came from a rich family  
and two: he got all the money when his parents died in a horrible car crash just one year ago.

He was 18 then, old enough to inherit his parent´s possessions, he only kept the money, a necklace with a small charm formed as ankh on it, and the last thing he kept was the family sword, it´s blade was white, he had asked many experts what kind of metal it was but nobody knew, "never seen anything like it before" they usually said.

He walked inside, shutting the door from the balcony on the way and walked to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a frozen pizza, hard enough to hit someone with and make them unconscious for a while.

He put the pizza in the micro and pushed the start button. The light turned on and it gave away a small sound. He turned on the screen TV while he waited; he zipped the channels one after another just looking what there was to look at,

comedy, horror, adventure, history, and news, nothing that he was in the mood to watch right now. He stopped at a documentary about the second world war and just let it play, not looking at it, only hearing the sound of someone talking in the background.

The beep from the micro could be heard through the whole apartment. He took the pizza and sat down on the cough. The big screen was showing a small film, from an anonym person from that time, the tiger tanks that killed more than hundred persons each day under the war.  
He never found it amusing to watch old history of people killing each other. It didn´t change anything now did it?

He laid down on the black cough, just staring up on the roof, slowly feeling sleep take over him. It wasn´t rare for him to sleep there, his bed was almost unused.  
He could just imagine that there was a thin layer of dust, almost invincible to the eye, laying on it now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi groaned when his mobile rang. It gave away a horrible 8-bit sound, "rain fall" it had stood when he picked it, but it was not like any rain fall he knew. The high tone fell down to a dark tone then that´s about it.

He looked at the small screen, a picture of a small homeless pug he met on the street one day. Pakkun he named him, the dog always following him where ever he went. He still met him on the street when he comes out from this building.

But that wasn´t important, it was rather who was calling him, anonymous. He looked at it hoping that whoever was calling him would stop, he waited, and waited. Kakashi growled and picked up the phone, and pushed the green button.

"Hello?" He asked. He got an answer fast; the voice was female.

"Hello, are you Hatake Kakashi?" She asked him.

"Yes, who am I talking to?" he scratched his neck with his free hand.

"No time right now, do you have a vehicle?" The woman asked him. Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"Why are you asking?" he walked out on his balcony and looked down on the street, no person in sight.

"Go back inside again, grab your family sword and met me on the street, and please hurry, we don´t want you dead." She said. Kakashi was shocked, how did she know about the sword, and what did she mean with him dead? He walked inside again, and walked in to his bedroom.

There it was hanging on the white wall, making no more use then a decoration. He was on his way to grabb the handle but hesitated.

"Hurry up, they are coming!" The woman screamed in the telephone. He grabbed it and went for the front door. He also grabbed his helmet and keys on the way and went down to the garage. His beloved silver Ducati stood there, the metal shining when the light from the lamp hit it.

He put on his helmet and sat down on the motorcycle, and turned the key. He drive out from the garage and out in the sun light, and the first thing he saw was a black dressed woman, a helmet on her head, sitting on a black Yamaha YZF-R6,

The woman waved her hand and pulled on the gas. Kakashi followed her through the streets when she drove away.

"What the hell is going on?" he thought. Then he heard a bang behind him and a road sign got a small hole in it. His eyes widened. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a black car driving after him. He speed up a little so that he was almost driving next to the woman, his only thought was: "Oh Shit!"


	2. She

Another bullet came behind him; it hit a garbage can instead that flew away by the force. He couldn´t hear the people but all of them were running; even some of the car drivers turned away from them.  
He got shocked when the woman took out a gun, where it came from he didn´t know, and shoot at the car. The bullets didn´t do much effect.

She pulled the gun back again and turned right into a small alley, Kakashi followed and looked behind him and saw the car stop, the alley was too small for the big car; he sighed in relief. They came out on the other side and followed the way until they were almost on the outside the city.

The woman slowed down when a park came into view. The trees were high and unlike the rest of the city, grasses and flowers grow here, the sky had a warm fire yellow colour and the sun was on its way to disappear. The woman stopped completely; Kakashi following her stopped behind her and put a foot on the ground.

The Woman took off her helmet and Kakashi was stunned; the violet colored hair reached down to her shoulders and the light purple eyes made him drown in them, "She is beautiful" was the only thing that came to his mind.

She smiled at him and walked away from her motorcycle, walking closer and closer to Kakashi. She grinned and stopped just half a meter away from him she reached out her hand towards him.  
"Hi, I´m Anko!" she said, Kakashi took her hand and shake it.

"Hatake Kakashi…but you already know that." Kakashi said, Anko smiled, suddenly a song could be heard, Kakashi was just about to say something but a finger on his lips stopped him. Anko took up her cell phone and pushed the green button.

"Yes!?" Anko said "Aha…yes…ok…we will be there soon…no…I don´t know they just came out of nowhere…I´m not cleaning up…no…see you." she put away the phone, and Kakashi could still not see the pockets or wherever she kept her gun and phone, it was too dark to see. Anko still held her finger on Kakashi´s lip.

"I´m going to take you to a safe place, don´t ask any questions right now, you will get your answers later ok!? Just follow me." Anko said and removed the finger. Kakashi just stared at her as she walked over to her motorcycle. She started the engine and Kakashi did as he was told: He followed her.

They drove in the big city until they stopped in front of a big garage port; Anko pushed some of the buttons, the code, to the port opener, and the port opened. Anko and Kakashi drove in and Kakashi got a bit surprise at the big room they entered. Anko parked her motorcycle near a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, a tribal dragon skull was drawn on the bonnet.

When Kakashi had parked his motorcycle next to Anko´s, he looked at her and now he could see the gun holders, one on each leg, below them was a small holder, what it was inside it he couldn´t see and it didn´t make any sound when she walked so it was no idea to guess what it was, she also had some pockets on her jacket, probably were she kept her cell phone. But the thing that puzzles him most was the small metal plate on her arm, it had a leaf carved into it…well he thought it was a leaf, if not it´s a snail that had fell over.

The garage itself was huge. It looked like it could hold up to 30 cars at least and more than 10 motorcycles, and almost everything was made of metal for example the paths that was stuck to the wall and the stairs. Kakashi followed Anko up the stairs and when the stair ended Kakashi saw a man who was fixing a black Chevrolet S-10.

Kakashi couldn´t see how the person looked because of the welding mask in front of his face, but when the man noticed the two people coming towards him he stood up, he was almost one head taller than Kakashi. Anko stood in front of Kakashi, almost protective.  
"Ibiki, can you tell the Hokage that we are here!?" Anko asked the man named Ibiki.  
" So you found him…I will tell her right away."

Kakashi started to notice that everybody, well for now only Anko and Ibiki, knew who he was. _"Who are these people, my stalkers?" _He saw Ibiki starting to walk away from him and Anko, and towards this "Hokage". He had studied History when he went to college and knew that the Hokage was the leader of a large group of ninjas, but the ninjas are extinct. And one more thing, ninjas came from Japan, if they existed, what did they do here?

Kakashi was so in to his thoughts that he jumped when a hand took his. He looked at the hand on his, it was soft against his skin and it felt like pure water. He looked up at the owner of the hand, it was Anko´s, but Anko wasn´t looking at him, she looked at the door that went to another room, the one that Ibiki had walked trough. Was she scared?

The door opened and Ibiki came back. He waved at them and Anko dragged a bit in Kakashi´s arm, telling him o follow her again, he didn´t complain. They walked through the door and walked in to a small path. Against the walls stood old samurai armors, with helmet and sword, they looked like they were alive and could attack any second.  
"The armor alley" Anko said.

They arrived at an elevator and Anko pushed the green button, they went down. Anko turned around so that she faced Kakashi.  
"Ok, this house has three levels, the first one, red button, is the garage. There we have cars, motorcycles and 9 scooters; there is also ammunition if it would be necessary. The second level, yellow button, is the bedrooms; everyone gets their own room, bathroom and kitchen so buy your own food. The last level is the gym and shooting facility. There is even a training course there so that you can run, train up your sword work etc."

Kakashi was now really shocked, how big was this place? Anko laughed at the shocked face he had and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don´t worry, you will get used to it, but I can answer any of your questions right now, those you will have to take with the Hokage." She said. Kakashi just stared at Anko.

The elevator stopped and Anko and Kakashi walked out. It was true what Anko had said. The room they were in had glass walls so you could see the training course and the shooting facility. A man in a green shirt and black shorts kicked a big stump in the training course and another man with a small black beard, and cigarette in his mouth stood and shoot a paper with the form of a human on it, he hit its head all the time.

Kakashi noticed something yellow on his side and looked at it. A woman with long blond hair and the biggest bust he has ever seen stood in front of him. Anko smiled and bowed at her.  
"Tsunade, this is Kakashi Hatake." Anko said and pointed at Kakashi.  
Tsunade looked at him from head to toe. Kakashi didn´t like it, it felt like he was being studied by some crazy people.

"You look exactly like your father!" Kakashi froze and stared at the older woman.  
"Did you know my father?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade frowned and crossed her arm.  
"Well, I don´t only knew him, we were friends." Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked down on the floor, Anko and Tsunade looked at each other when they noticed how down Kakashi suddenly was.  
"W-what has my family to do with this?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade sighed.  
"The Senju, the Uchiha and the Hatake clan are the creators for this organization called Konoha. Your father and mother was two of six people that held this organization together…well that was before the accident."

"People may see us like some sort of gang that fights all the time, but we have been laying low, nobody knows that we exist and we do not fight in day light." Tsunade said. Kakashi looked in her brown eyes. She smiled at how similar he was his father and mother, his father´s s grey eyes and silver hair, his mother´s feminine face, he was the perfect mixture of them both.

"Kakashi, you are here because I need to ask you one thing."  
Anko took Kakashi´s hand again, why he didn´t know but it was comforting and made him relax a bit.  
"I want you to fight for us, just like your ancestors, but I need your answer and I will not push you against what you choose." Tsunade said. Kakashi thought about it: _"What will happen, who are they fighting against or rather what, will I survive, do I have anything to do with my life?"_The last question was the answer to everything. Kakashi smiled.  
"I will do it"

* * *

N/A: Please REVIEW!!1 X3

Next time:  
"This is your room, if you need anything I´m in the door next to yours." Anko walked out from the one-person room. Well Kakashi couldn´t really complain, he had a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The last one reminded him that he needed to go to the toilet.


	3. pillow!

Kakashi and Anko walked out from the elevator and walked through the long corridor with the staff-rooms. They stopped at the nr: 68, a black door like everyone else. He and Anko walked inside, the room was big and had three rooms.

"This is your room, if you need anything I´m in the door next to yours." Anko walked out from the one-person room. Well Kakashi couldn´t really complain, he had a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The last one reminded him that he needed to go to the toilet.

After using the toilet he started to explore the place he would be using most of his time here. He had already seen the toilet and was now in the kitchen, it had a refrigerator, freezer, a stove, and a small table. The next room was the living room. Well, it was not really a living room, more like bed-living room. This was the last room and was also the biggest. It contained a bed, a sofa, a big flat screen TV on the wall and a desk.

He sat down on the bed and thought about his answer to Tsunade. He chose to work for them because of the question: Do I have anything to do with my life?  
He moved to New York one year ago because of his parents´ death, he didn´t have a job or friends, just the TV and that damned sword as company, nothing at all.

Kakashi looked at the blade that hanged on his new home´s wall. Why did Anko want him to take it with him? Tsunade didn´t ask about it did she? No she didn´t.  
Kakashi sighed while he laid down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.  
Some minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi slammed button on the alarm clock when it rang with such sound that it hurt his opened his eyes and noticed that everything was white… and fluffy… and hugged the white thing and smiled, his face against the white thing in his bed.  
_"I love pillows"_

Then he remembered everything that happened yesterday. He looked around himself and noticed that he wasn´t in his apartment.  
_"Ok, this is not my house, not my room, not my bed and not my pillow…but I still love it."_He thought to himself.

He heard a knock on the door and stood up from his bed.  
"Yes, yes I´m on my way!" He said to the person behind the door. He opened and saw the violet colour of Anko´s hair, not her face.  
He looked down a bit and saw her annoyed grimace.  
"Good morning Anko"

"Good morning Kakashi, I hope you have slept well." Kakashi couldn´t say anything before he was pushed out of the way by Anko so that she could walk in to the room. Kakashi looked at her and noticed her clothes. She wore beige jeans and a dark forest-green long-sleeved shirt and her hair was put up in a ponytail. She looked more like a normal person, and not like a ninja.

"Hey boy, you gonna check me out all day?" He heard Anko said and he blushed. It was true, he was checking her out. _"Come on man, what is happening to you?"_ he asked himself. He took a deep breath and felt himself relax a bit. Anko took his hand, much harder this time than yesterday, but it didn´t hurt but it was enough to drag him with her.

"I´m going to show you one thing." she said and dragged him out from his room. She took his key which was in his pocket, and looked the door. They walked to another part of the second floor that Kakashi didn´t know about.

The clothes that hang on the wall looked like something from the military, but no helmet was in sight. All the clothes were black and a protective-vest was hanging next to each garments. Anko grabbed one of the clothes and looked at the size. She took a pair and gave them to Kakashi.  
"Try these"

Anko pointed at a changing room that was in the corner of the room. Kakashi went in and changed to the new clothes, black military trousers, skin tight black sleeveless under-shirt, the vest, black boots, and a mask to put on his face. He walked out from the changing room and saw Anko staring at him.

"Yes, perfect on the first try." Anko said with triumph, Kakashi laughed. He went in to the small changing room again and put on his usual clothes.  
"These are your clothes now, but you only use them when you are on a mission" He heard Anko say behind the door.

They went to the elevator and Anko pushed the green button. When they arrived they saw a familiar face, the black bowl-cut hair, the big brows, the green shirt and a smile that hurt Kakashi´s eyes, this was the man that was training in the facility yesterday.

"Gai." Anko said and smiled. Gai smiled back and bowed politic.  
"Anko, you are beautiful today" He said. He then looked at Kakashi and smiled huge.

"And who is this youth if I may ask?" He asked. Kakashi reached out his hand and Gai shacked it.  
"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and you are…?" Kakashi asked. Gai put his thumb against his chest.

"I´m the beautiful blue-beast, Maito Gai!" He said out loud.  
Kakashi sweat dropped._ "Beautiful blue-beast?"_

Anko took Kakashi´s hand again.  
"I´m sorry Gai, but we need to go now." She said and dragged Kakashi away from the weird man.  
They walked towards the shooting arena. When they stopped in front of a box, Anko pushed on the `open´ button. The box opened and Kakashi got shocked by what laid inside it, guns.

Anko took up a silver-y gun and laid it in Kakashi´s hands. He just stared at it and blinked. He didn´t know how to use a gun. He heard Anko laugh and looked at her. _"God, she is_ _beautiful when she laughs…"_Anko moved to his right side and took his hand that held the gun and moved it so that it was pointing at a paper on the wall. She laid her finger above his on the trigger, He could feel her breath on his shoulder and the hand that laid on his gave him a funny feeling. She pushed her finger down slowly and a big bang was heard in the room. Anko removed her hand and looked at Kakashi; He just stood there not moving a muscle, his eyes shocked.

She then noticed that he didn´t have any earmuffs on. She was used to the sound and didn´t need them anymore, but Kakashi…  
She moved her hands in front of his face and saw him coming back to the real world. Kakashi put his hand on his ear and looked at Anko, a bit annoyed.  
"That hurt damn it." He said. Anko couldn´t hold in her laughter.  
"I´m sorry, I´m used to the sound now, but it was my fault so I will pay it back some day." She said.

They heard the door open and saw a woman with long black hair walk towards them.  
"Kurenai" Anko gave the woman a hug and smiled. Kurenai looked at Kakashi. He smiled at her.

"You must be Kakashi right? My name is Kurenai Yuhi" the woman said. Kakashi nodded.  
"It´s a pleasure to meet you Kurenai" Kakashi said.

They heard the door open again and saw a man walk in. Kurenai smiled at him while Anko grinned.  
"Ah, Kurenai there you are." The man said. Kurenai took his hand. "Asuma…" she said.  
The man noticed Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi nodded back.

"Anko, I´m going to borrow Kurenai for a while, I will see you guys later." Asuma said and started to lead Kurenai out from the shooting facility. "Oh and Tsunade wants to see you and Kakashi."

Anko nodded and looked at Kakashi.  
"Well, we better get going."

* * *

Next time is a special chapter:  
Kakashi felt the sword rip through his skin, through his stomach and out through his back; He coughed up blood and felt himself slip from consciousness. The last thing he heard was his partner screaming his name.

**Please Review!!! **And for you who thought Kakashi already had the mask on, I´m sorry, but he don´t :P


	4. On their way

Tsunade watched as the two persons she put on this mission leaved on their motorcycles. This was just an ordinary search mission, something she and everyone else did all the time when they weren't on an assassination.  
But something wasn´t really right, something nagged her in her neck, and had she made the right choice to make this the mission Kakashi´s first?  
She looked out through the window and saw the dark clouds hanging over New York.

Kakashi followed Anko through the city, everything was calm, only some few people walking the streets because they know as much as he did that the dark clouds was carrying rain.  
He didn´t mind it, he had always loved the rain, for him it wasn´t cold and when he stood in it he felt like all problems disappeared. He stopped next to Anko as the light turned red.

He couldn´t see her face through the black helmet and she wasn´t like an open book. He looked down at his gun, it was in a similar gun-holder as Anko´s but he wondered if he could use it, he never liked guns and he hoped he wouldn´t do anytime soon.  
He could hear the rain start to fall on his helmet, it wasn´t much now but if it continued it would pour down and soak him and Anko to the skin.

The green light reflected in the rain making it look like a big green eye. They drove until they reached a football field. The light was on making them see the whole arena. This was their destination,  
but how was they suppose to search for something in a football arena?

Anko removed her helmet as she looked down at the arena. Sadly she couldn´t see anything but she could feel it, something wasn´t right here.  
She threw her helmet to Kakashi who almost couldn´t react, but captured it with difficulty.  
"Stay here and don´t move." She ordered. Kakashi got scared by her new dark voice; this was who she was when she was on a mission, Kakashi nodded.

Anko walked down the stair down to the green arena. It looked like normal but when she touched the grass and put her chakra in her hand she could feel the energy attacking her chakra, it was eating it. She removed her hand and stood up, that was when she felt it, this chakra…

She fell to her knees as her shoulder hurt, like if it was burning.  
Kakashi noticed Anko fall and threw her helmet away as he ran down the stairs. He didn´t see a shadow come up next to him before he was flying towards the chairs and he could feel his ribs break as he fell on his chest against the first chair. He collided against some more chairs before he stopped, hanging with his body over the last.

Anko heard the crash and looked behind her. Kakashi didn´t move as the person who attacked him came closer and closer to his lifeless body. She opened her mouth to scream but she could feel a kick to her head and she fell to the ground. She tried to move but the burning in her arm stopped her.  
She looked up at the person who knocked her down and her eyes widened.  
"Orochimaru!?"

The man smiled at her and put his foot on her head to hold her down.  
"Hello Anko, how are you?" He asked, still smiling. Anko gritted her teethes.  
"You bastard, what are you doing here?" She screamed at him. Orochimaru laughed.  
"My my, is that how you greet your old teacher? Well be happy I´m not here for you, I´m after something more innocent than a girl who is already cursed." He said and released her head.

"You damn bastard, Tsunade will never let you get close to that person." Anko said.  
"Oh really because she already have…your partner" Anko´s eyes widened and she quickly looked up at the unconscious Kakashi, and the person who attacked him next to him.  
"Kakashi." She whispered. Orochimaru grabbed her cheeks and whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, the last person of the Hatake clan, the son of the White Fang, a true warrior…and killing machine."

"Tayuya, bring him down here." Orochimaru ordered the woman who stood next to Kakashi. She nodded and took the unconscious man´s arm and laid it around her shoulders. When she was about to move she could feel something small against her head, she looked at the thing and the last thing she saw was a bullet hitting her eye and killing her.

Anko looked at Kakashi who stood there, smoke rising from the gun that he had just used and the silver bangs covering his eyes, and now she knew what true fear felt like, Kakashi was smiling.  
"…Kashi…Kakashi….KAKASHI!" She screamed. She could feel the tall snake like man next to her laughing and she knew she was right when he laughed out loud in the air.

"Look at it Anko, look at the man you saved yesterday, look at what he has become." Orochimaru said loud. She looked at Kakashi as he started to move his head. The smile disappeared but not the bloody aura that came from him. He looked at the Anko with mismatched eyes, one red another steel grey.

Orochimaru disappeared and before anyone knew it he was next to Kakashi. Anko forced her body to stand up and she started to walk towards the men.  
Orochimaru dragged his fingers against Kakashi´s cheek, he didn´t move.  
"You are so like you father, you do not fear anything." Orochimaru said. Kakashi stared at the taller man before him.  
"But that eye is more like your mother´s, a demon Sakumo fell in love with."

Kakashi´s eyes widened a bit and he backed away from the man, Orochimaru taking steps forward.  
"OROCHIMARU!"  
Orochimaru looked over his shoulder and saw Anko pointing a gun at him. Kakashi looked at her too.  
"A-Anko…" He whispered. Orochimaru took a step to his left, making Anko and Kakashi not see each other.

Anko took a harder grip around the gun, ready to shoot the man that made her life a living hell.  
"This is it." she thought. She saw Orochimaru reach out his hand as sand formed a sword in his hand.  
"Kusanagi?" Anko said to herself. Who did he think he was, attacking her with a sword as she could just push the trigger on the gun and make a hole in him in less than a second?

Orochimaru smiled and disappeared again. Anko didn´t have the time to block the leg as it connected to her stomach. She flew out on the field again and landed hard on her back, making her lose her breath. She breathed hard to get her lungs to work again as she searched for her gun. The rain made it hard to see but she found hope again when something shined almost two meters away from her.  
She looked up as a shadow came over her.

Orochimaru stood over her with his sword ready to strike down on her.  
"Shit, this was his idea, I´m going to die." Anko closed her eyes, preparing for the sword to slip through her body, but it never came.  
"Anko…" Anko opened her eyes and tears started to fall freely down her cheeks.  
"Kakashi…?"

Kakashi felt the sword rip through his skin, through his back and out from his stomach; He coughed up blood and felt himself slip from consciousness. The last thing he heard was his partner screaming his name. Anko grabbed the man as he fell on her, laying him down next to her. She looked up and noticed that Orochimaru was gone. She had failed once again to kill him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko hugged her legs harder.

_"Anko, are you ok?" Asuma laid one of her arms around his shoulder, while Shizune tried to heal Kakashi. Anko didn´t take her eyes from Kakashi._  
_"Have I lost another one again?" She whispered to herself. Asuma looked at the purple haired ninja. Her eyes were glossy and seemed like they were somewhere far away." Asuma, take Anko back to the base and inform Tsunade to prepare for emergence right away!" Shizune ordered with a stern voice. Asuma nodded and started to lead Anko away from the football arena. Anko looked over her shoulder all the time as they walked away from the bloody scene._  
_"Kakashi…"_

That had been three days ago. She had heard that they had taken Kakashi back and that they manage to heal him before he died…but he had stopped breathing and one time his heart stopped, but Tsunade would never let him die. But now she didn´t know what had happened, she was stopped each time she was on her way to his room. Maybe it was because they found out what happened to Kakashi?

That was a question she just asked herself, Tsunade and the others didn´t know what had happened because they wasn´t their when it happened, but she wished she, herself knew why Kakashi become like that. He had become more…wild. Not only, he who is nothing but a beginner with a gun, he killed like if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_A true warrior…and a killing machine_

Anko grabbed her head. His voice was like a nightmare but worse to her, but maybe he didn´t lie, what if there was something within Kakashi. She sighed and lay down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stared at the body of her old friend´s son and gritted her teethes. The oxygen mask got foggy at each breath and the heart beat-machine made a steady rhythm, sadly that only made her a bit happy, if this just hadn´t happened.  
"Damn, what have you done this time Sakumo?"

Tsunade touched the red runic characters on the young boy´s stomach.  
"What did you seal inside him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya took another sip from his sake. Even if it wasn´t true, pure sake from Japan it was still drinkable. He looked at the waitress and wrote down something in his notebook.  
This would be a wonderful vacation if only Tsunade wouldn´t have send a message that she had found the Hatake Brat. He had only seen him once, when he was only one day old, He looked so much like his father, even if he only had a bit silver hair on his head.

Jiraya stood up and laid the money on the table. As he walked out from the restaurant he looked up at the sky and covered his eyes from the bright sun.  
"It´s a beautiful day"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru looked down at the young boy that stood with his back against him, a medicine expert and smart as hell, and he was a bit like himself, experimenting on flesh was a day-job for him.  
"Kabuto" He asked the boy. Kabuto jumped a bit and dropped the test tube. The chemical ran out and the stone started to corrode. Kabuto quickly turned around.

"Lord Orochimaru, I´m sorry for that but you scared me." Kabuto said. He picked up the tube and put it back in its holder. Orochimaru chuckled look at the boy with snake-eyes. It was actually a bit funny to scare the boy, the days was long and Kabuto was the only one here (Except his minions) to talk with, but business called and that even now.  
"How long time is there left before the test takes effect?" Orochimaru asked and took up another tube that contained some blue liquid. Kabuto smiled.  
"Around 3 weeks, 21 days. But there is 8% change that the test will fail" Orochimaru only laughed.  
"Are you trying to scare me Kabuto, even Tsunade knows that 8% is a death sign…and start cleaning that mess up." He said and walked out from the door. Kabuto looked down at the chemical he had dropped before, the corroding had stopped and Kabuto smiled.  
"Damn NANOs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."  
_  
He stared up at the night-sky; the warmth from the wind and the big fields was something he would be missing in the big city. He would soon be far away from this place, far away from his homeland.  
_  
"I´m sorry Sasuke, some other time"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko looked down at the paper, it was a song she had wrote a long time ago, a song about two persons, about love and life. It was an old paper and some of the words had started to disappear or was gone already, like the last verse. She couldn´t remember it as she had only been 9 years old that time and the paper had been lying around, no one touching it for years.

This was the last memory of her childhood, her parents would always be there never letting anything hurt her and her classmates would always laugh with her.  
This song was inspired by her life and it would always stay in her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A Those who have found out who the person staring at the sky is, good job have a cookie! For those who hasn´t...I´m not telling you, it´s a suprise :P  
This chapter has 2233 words in it (more than I usually do) But my school is killing me because their is only 21 days left before I have a summer vacation XD but one thing I´m happy about is that all my test are finished and I can now sit down and realx...well not really I have spanish test too (Sigh) But all my updates are slow now because of that but i will work harder when school is over.

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WORK MORE!


	5. live and let die

Blood Marked chapter 5: Live and let die…

Kakashi must have hit his head really hard because when he woke up his head felt like he had been hit by ten trucks and then poked with a stick, and when that green-clad guy…what was his name again…oh right Gai, came in and started a speech about Youth and rainbows (and something about a turtle too) and then he left as quickly as he came.

He tried to remember what had happened and it wasn´t too hard. The last thing he really remembered was that snake-guy who attacked Anko and that he took the hit from the sword instead of her…Anko, where is she, is she alright, since he was in his bed he guessed that Anko was taken back to safety too. He sighed and turned around in his bead, putting his hand under the pillow so that it lifted a bit more, there was no windows since he was underground so he didn´t know what time it was and how long had he been asleep?

He heard the door open behind him but he didn´t turn around, he was too tired and too many question was in his head to even care.  
"So you are his kid, wouldn´t think that was true by what I have heard." An older male voice was heard behind him. Yippy another stranger, Kakashi groaned for himself in his thoughts.

He didn´t say anything and heard the man´s footstep come closer to him…and walk past his bed. Kakashi looked from the wall to the man; he had long white spiky hair and a red sleeveless coat. Under his eyes was a red line, and on his forehead a metal plate with a sign on it.  
The man leaned against the wall and gave Kakashi a smile.

"Well, you look a lot like him" The man said. Kakashi only blinked some times. After some seconds the man frowned and then sighed.

"You´re not very talk-active you know "The man said. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"What´s your name?" The old man´s eyes widened at the question and then he started to laugh.

"And you talk like him too…" The man said more to himself but Kakashi could still hear it.

"I´m sorry for not introducing myself, I´m usual very well known around here, I think you have heard of me, my name is Jiraiya." The man said. Kakashi tried to find anything that reminded him of the name but couldn´t find anything. Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Sorry, never heard about you before." He could almost hear how the man´s mouth suddenly hangs open.

"So, what are you doing here, in this base" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi glared at the man and took a deep breath before answering the question.

"…I had nowhere else to go and some guys started to hunt me down" Kakashi said bluntly. He didn´t know why he talked to this completely stranger, but something inside of him told him to just let it out, maybe he would get some information about Anko…why was she the only one in his mind all the time? Kakashi frowned and buried his face more in the pillow.

"Ah, that snake man, I heard from Tsunade that you meet him, I´m surprised that a new-kid like you managed to escape in one piece…Orochimaru isn´t someone to play with."

Kakashi´s eyes widened and the only thing he saw in front of him was pale Anko lying on the wet grass and a drop of blood fell from her mouth.

Jiraiya noticed the mixing emotions in the younger boy´s eyes, Hate, anger, sadness, concern but mostly fear, He sighed and looked at his wristwatch. He looked back at the boy and a small smile made it to his face.  
_"It was nice seeing him again after so many years…but I don´t think he will make this out in one piece…If not he is like you Sakumo."_Jiraiya pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door. Kakashi followed the man with his sight until he couldn´t see him anymore. He heard the door open.

"And Kakashi, whatever Orochimaru told you…Your mother was not a demon" He heard the man say. Kakashi turned around but was too late as the door shut closed.  
The image of Anko in his head changed to one of a young beautiful woman with long red hair.

"Mother…"

Orochimaru stared at his young assistant, but Kabuto was not really in his mind. No, more like the young Hatake was in his head now. He had demonstrated how far the darkness inside of him had built up under the years, but it wasn´t enough, not enough for what Orochimaru had planned. But one thing he saw in the boy was the father, and not that he would say it out loud, but for many reasons he was scared that the boy would become like his father.

If he did he would become a dangerous enemy, if not more dangerous than Sakumo became.

Of course Sakumo was a lot like him, Sakumo loved to do research and find new powerful jutsu or techniques, also Sakumo wasn´t like a human, he was like an animal, it was almost sometimes when you could feel the blood thirst surround him, but unlike Orochimaru Sakumo was a wolf, a free beast that loved the people around him. That was why they would always hate each other.

And that was also why Sakumo became hated in the end; he was too much like Orochimaru and people feared that he would become like him too.

Orochimaru sank down deeper in his chair and thought that maybe if Sakumo was alive and stood before him…he wouldn´t be able to kill the man.

Anko stood outside of Kakashi´s room, no one was in the hall except her so it laid a dead silence around her and all she could hear was her own breath.

She took the handle and pushed it down and the door opened with a creaking sound. She hesitated first but walked slowly inside and the sight in front of her made her heart jump. On the bed laid a sleeping Kakashi on his side and the cover was just up to his hips. She didn´t know why but the room suddenly felt rather warm. She shrugged the thought away as she walked towards the sleeping man.

She grabbed one chair that stood next to the bed and sat down on it. She noticed that there was no medicine in the room so he was probably not in pain, but the bandage was still around his stomach, right were the sword had pierced him, why did he do such a stupid thing, if it wasn´t for Tsunade and her medic-skills then he would be more than dead by now.

She looked at the closed eyes and dragged her fingers on his forehead so that the silver hair that hanged over his eyes moved away. She smiled and grabbed one of the strands carefully. She didn´t notice it before but the silver strands made small glitter-like twinkles and it looked like small stars in the light.

She let the strand go and looked at his face, he may look like an older man with the silver hair but if you got close he was young, almost too young. How old could he be, 24, 28?

_"He is perfect" _She thought, she didn´t mind it, for her he was perfect, and maybe more.

She moved her hand away from his face but managed to hit his nose with her pinky rather hard. Her eyes widened as he moaned and started to move a bit in the bed so that he lay on his back instead.

_"Great Anko, nice done!"_

She sat quietly and held her breath, she didn´t want to wake him up and as he stopped moving she breathed out. She looked up at the clock that hanged on the wall and noticed that it was getting late. She stood up and pulled the black quilt up to Kakashi´s shoulders but she stopped in her movement as she was right above his face, she moved closer and she kissed his forehead.

"See you soon Hatake"

A/N: Read and Review Please!

Uhm, this didn´t become a special because I thought that I could manage to finish it all but I got home 16:45 today and I had only done 500 words, and being away for three days really makes you get a author´s block XP but I managed to make 1300 words (I know, it´s like nothing, will be longer chapters under the summer and that will be next week (starts to jump around happily in my room) My school is finished next week XD so I have 2 ½ month to just write (a lot)

But please review, it really makes me want to work more, and I´ve totally forgot about Sakura and Sasuke (Naruto is coming later in this story) so I´m wondering how I´m going to put Sasuke and Sakura in this story, would be lovely if you could help if you want!

-Winter X3


	6. Wings of a bird part I

About this chapter: This is part one of four (Wings of a bird, Washing the feathers, Catching the bugs, Taking flight) and it will mostly be about how Kakashi becomes friend with the people around him and all about his new training.  
I kind of noticed that Kakashi has no training-experience before the mission, and I´m really sorry about this but I hope it works.

P.s. Do anyone here know if Fictionpress (dot) com is free?

Warning: this chapter contains very very much swearing and bad language you´ve been warned! Also I have nothing against Russians, I love them!  
Have fun reading  
-Winter

==================================================================================  
Chapter 6: Wings of a bird- part I

Kakashi was starting to find out what kind of people lived here. Most of them was social, the talk-active people that just made everything bad you´ve done something good or laughable; then they had the silent once who just walked around and did their mission before disappearing again, what was it the youngsters those days called them…oh right Emo; Then there was the bad guys who lived in the dark not knowing where you had them before you see them on a mission covered in blood.

He got out from his room two days ago and the first thing he got was a cup of coffee from Gai. The green-clad man may give him the shivers and the smile blinded him and the speeches of youth bored him out but the man was really nice when it came to talking. Gai also had a student named Rock Lee, a kid too similar his teacher.

Asuma and Kurenai had really something to talk about for the most of the time, well Kurenai had Asuma sat only and bite on his unlit smoke, but Kakashi found it amusing to embarrass them when he asked if they were together.

Ibiki was the hard type, the one that could look in your soul and cutting your cables and putting them together with another just to make you speak. Everyone feared him except Kakashi who made him calm as a lamb.

Then we had Genma, Senbon biting guy with the big mouth. He was the lady-killer; he always starts the day with one girl and ends it with two in his bed. But when it came to guys he was the perfect drink-buddy.

Anko…Anko was always smiling. She was like the sun in a cold day, always dragging him around somewhere and teaching him something new, most of the time she is with him and the other but she always leaves before everyone else, no one knew why she did.

Then we had Ania. She had short brown hair and wore for the most of her time the ninja suit, but she was the most terrible person in the whole base (Except Tsunade, but she was only scary) and from now on his teacher.

"…What?" Kakashi looked terrified as Ania looked down on him.

"Newbie, It´s exactly like I told you, from now on I´m your teacher. I read the report on your last mission and it was terrible. How could Tsunade-sama send someone like you on that field mission?" The Russian woman said as she moved her hands around and around.

"Well, we didn´t know that this Orochimaru guy would show up so it wasn´t our problem," Kakashi said in defense. Ania gave him an angry glare making Kakashi want to lay his tail between his legs and run.

"This is how we work here newbie, if you meet an enemy you must fight him with everything you got and by that I mean that you don´t fall down in the coma by just looking in the snake´s eyes. From now on you wake up 8 o´clock and the training won´t stop until you falls asleep on the ground." She said. Man this woman was hard.

Kakashi was about to say something in protest but was shushed by the kunoichi.  
"You do as I say and nobody will get hurt…okay?" Kakashi nodded fast; okay this woman was both terrible and scary and a bit psycho if he may say.

(=-o-=)

A man with spiky blue hair watched as the younger man jumped out from the black helicopter. The long black hair flew everywhere as he waved to the driver and ran away from the machine as it lifted. The younger man looked up at larger man and nodded.

"You are late Itachi" Itachi smiled and lifted his bag towards the man.

"Well it´s not easy to find the right building either Kisame" Itachi mocked. Kisame made a small growling voice and snatched the bag from the Uchiha´s hand.

"Be happy that I work for your uncle or I would have killed you right now" Kisame walked to the elevator and Itachi followed him.

"Aw don´t say that, my uncle would be so sad if he found me dead" Itachi pouted and Kisame made a small `hn´.

"It´s been rumors about why you still haven´t killed him as he only uses you and don´t give a shit about what happen to you?" Kisame just had to ask.

Itachi laughed and looked out through the glass walls in the elevator; further down people looked like ants "Kisame, even if he sick me to the bones, I have to respect him as a family member" Itachi answered.

"Oh really because last time I heard anything about your family was when you murdered every one of them" The elevator stopped and made a sound as it opened. Kisame and Itachi walked out and people looked at them and bowed as they walked by, Kisame and Itachi not caring a bit about them.  
They walked towards the receipt and Itachi took up a card and showed it to the woman behind the desk. She nodded and two men walked past the security.

They walked between the workrooms and stopped when they was in front of a big metal door. Itachi opened the door to the largest workroom with workers and in the closest chair sat a man with pale purple hair, almost white, and speaking in the phone with his back towards the Uchiha.

"What in hell do you fucking mean…fuck no…uhu…yes send the bloody package if you want…what?" The man pushed with his leg and turned around in his chair, his red eyes widened as he saw Itachi.  
"Can you wait in 10 fucking minutes before you start yelling at me again…thank you!" He put the phone against his chest, looking up at the intruder  
"I´m in heaven and I don´t like it, do you know how pissed off the boss is because you are late?"

Itachi waved at him and smiled. "Hi Hidan, can you send one thing to Deidra for me?" He asked and took up a notepaper from his pocket. Hidan snatched it and looked at the content before he folded the paper.

"Hey Deidra" Hidan sent the paper plan towards the yellow hair and hit the man in the ponytail, and as the plane got stuck in the ponytail Hidan laughed his ass off while Itachi started to feel the dark pressure coming from the other end of the room.

Deidra banged his hands on his desk and stood up while turning around (the paper plan still stuck in the ponytail) "Hidan, you idiot what was that for?"

Hidan laughed harder and hit his head on the table. Itachi watched as the Deidra jump-attacked Hidan and started to beat each other up. Itachi sighed and closed the door leaving the two men alone.

He walked past the blue haired man "Let's go and see what the old man want shall we?"

(=o=)

Kakashi walked out from the bathroom, towel hanging on his head and only his trousers on. Who could see him in his own room? He looked around and smiled.

"Well better pack the things up." He grabbed one of the boxes he got from Tsunade before. What she had told him she had sent two shinobi´s to get some things from his apartment. He opened the first box and looked down in it. Most of it was his clothes, but there was some frames sticking up.

He grabbed the smallest one, his younger self stood next to another boy with black sticky hair and orange sunglasses- Uchiha Obito. The photo was taken from when He and his friend played football together; they had just won a match.

Kakashi had meet the boy when he was 13 years old; well meet and meet, Obito had hit him while running and after a long fight that ended up with their parents dragging them away from each other apologizing about his and Obito´s behavior. The next day they had ended up in the same football team.

Kakashi laid the photo next to him and grabbed another in the box. Obito And himself was on this one too, they where 14 years old and it was the first day back in school after the summer vacation. In front of the two boys stood a girl, she had long brown hair and two purple markings on each cheeks-Rin.

She had came up to them one day in the library and started to talk to them. Obito and Kakashi thought she was crazy first but got used to her, until she was with them on every break they had. The markings as she told them-was for meditating. They had laughed when she told them but after she had painted the same markings on their cheeks they stopped.

The next photo was on Kakashi, Obito, Rin and a blond haired man- Minato Namikaze. He was a gang leader and had mistakenly mistaken Kakashi for being a member in another gang. After Kakashi and Obito´s failed attempt to even touch the man under a rather fierce fight they managed to calm the older man´s mind down.

But it didn´t end there, A week later they had found the man in an alley, wounded. They took him to the hospital and when Minato came out he said that he owned them for saving his life. And after that Minato had started to train the trio how to fight, if they ever needed it.

The last photo was with the same people. But this time in a bar, Rin had turned 18 and wanted to celebrate that with alcohol. On the photo were a drunk Obito and Rin, who were also drunk, stood up with the beer in her hand showing it up in the air. Minato had three glasses in front of him and he had fallen asleep with his mouth open. He himself was laughing.

That was the last photo before the accident…

To be continued…


End file.
